Hayumi
Appearance Hayumi is, not somebody you could call pretty. Maybe she was at one time but countless operations on herself have turned her into somebody that generally, just looks ill. The first startling thing is that she has eyes of two different colours. One being a dull blue, the other is a bright red, both colours encompassing the whole of her eyes rather than just the iris. Along with this Hayumi has skin, the shade of which is closer to a light grey in colour than typical shades. The third unusual part of Hayumi is her teeth, each individual tooth seems to have been sharpened to a point, along with two fangs that seem to be elongated and sharpened. However, other than this, you might call her 'pretty'. She has long black hair falling to just above the waist-line and normally wears rather simple clothes. She's not one for make up or jewellery so other than the obvious she might be able to blend into a crowd. It's obvious that if one was to get over her rather sickly look, she might be quite pretty. Then there is Mizuki, who is almost the complete opposite of Hayumi. She has long flowing blonde hair, is often found smiling and is the life of any party. Where Hayumi can seem brooding, Mizuki can be seen cheering people up no matter what might ail them. There is no doubt about it, Mizuki could definitely be described as beautiful. Personality Hayumi is, to say the least, conflicted. She is a lady that strives for perfection in everything she does, and that includes her own body. Due to this she has spent countless years trying to work on her own body, to make it work better than it might normally. She also strives to make herself more beautiful, and despite what others think, she thinks this is going well, although Mizuki is her pride in reality. Hayumi is a person that will help people in need, she is a doctor first after all. Her methods might not be the most 'sane' but she does strive to better people around her, whether they might want it or not. In return she is not one to easily accept help when needed, often only wanting to rely on herself or Mizuki. Mizuki is Hayumi's helper. She is a nurse who is charismatic and quite skilled at her job. Mizuki thinks extremely highly of Hayumi for reasons she doesn't share with others. Mizuki is often found attempting to cheer people up and keep them occupied whilst Hayumi 'does her thing'. Biography Beauty, a simple word, one that has controlled Hayumi for much of her life. Growing up she was surrounded by brothers and sisters who were extremely beautiful. Her parents took part in beauty pageants all over the world, they became untold legends from their sheer beauty. However, their family learnt the hard way that beauty, was all that mattered. Hayumi's parents were harsh, each one of their children participated in many beauty pageants themselves, some of them won, some of them did not do so well. Hayumi had been one of the few daughters to win, at the start anyway. As time went on, as is natural, her parents started to age. As they aged they started to lose more and more, and as such they started to put more pressure on their children to win. Their expensive lifestyle and sudden lack of funding wasn't good for the family. As they started to lose money their methods to win the tournaments started to become darker. Many of the children taken to shady doctors to try and get surgery to look 'prettier' and the like. It wasn't long till Hayumi and her sisters ran away. By this point Hayumi spent many years learning doctoring 'skills' partly with aim of helping her sisters, and without them knowing, partly to help make herself look more beautiful too and to carry on the line of work her mother had started. Professions Primary Profession: Doctor: A doctor, gains large medical knowledge. Suturing and cleaning wounds, making bandages out of various materials and preparing drugs, is all part of a Doctor's job. Doctors are the only ones capable of healing serious injuries and knowing how to properly treat various diseases. Doctors can create techniques to counteract illnesses, toxins, and to properly treat wounds. These techniques can exceed rank 7 (seven). Secondary Profession: Inventor: An inventor is someone who specialises in dealing with mechanical objects and interesting devices. They can read and design blueprints, and come up with inventions, special ammunition's, explosives, and all sorts of gadgets that can accomplish a plethora of feats, all without using any batteries. Inventors can purchase unique inventions, without incurring a substantial price markup, by putting in the legwork themselves. Traits 'Professional Traits' Hello Nurse (1 Slot): Often times a doctor’s work is hard and laborious and sometimes he must take on an assistant to aid him. This trait grants a character one personal NPC, to act as a nurse to their doctor. Along with the normal attributes of a personal NPC, they lack the ability to perform any doctoral techniques. However, this NPC can spot and properly identify if a character is under the effects of a toxin, drug, or illness of any kind, through any general symptoms they would exhibit. However, they will not know what exactly is plaguing them. Hello Nurse for Hayumi takes the form of Mizuki, an exceptionally beautiful and charismatic nurse that follows Hayumi around everywhere. 'General Traits' Funky Body (1 Slot): Whether gained by birth, training, experimentation, prolonged exposure to an unknown source, or plain dumb luck this character has a body that is not typical. Taking this trait allows a player to make one biological change to their character that may seem completely abnormal. This trait can only be taken at character creation and must be mod approved, but can be taken multiple times. Hayumi's Funky Body trait takes form in a couple of ways, firstly her light grey sickly skin, secondly the scars all over her body and thirdly the fang-like teeth she has in place of regular ones. Whether these were things she operated on herself and caused or things she was born with nobody really knows. Signature Technique: Kiss of Death (1 Slot): This trait grants this character one free technique, equal to 75% of their Will. Despite being free, this trait should still fall in line with whatever techniques are possible for this character. As this character’s will increases, the rank of this technique will as well. Should you feel it necessary, this technique can be submitted to the technique thread if you wish to change the description in order to reflect it’s new rank. This technique cannot be branched from or into another technique nor can it be for techniques only possible through special technique points. Technically Adept (1 Slot): This trait increases a character’s technical score multiplier from 2.5 to 3. Combat Style Hayumi herself isn't much of a fighter. Violence is beneath her and is only a last resort to defend herself. However if the circumstance does arise she is what she'd describe as a 'martial artist' with the added twist of the use of toxins and drugs. Hayumi knows that there is no way she would win most fair fights and as such if her life really is on the line she will be making plentiful use of toxins and drugs to even the playing field as much as possible. Due to this I suppose you could call Hayumi a scrappy fighter to say the least. If worse comes to worse Mizuki will defend Hayumi as best she can, however even together they don't make that much of a formidable threat for sure... Statistics Items Items are anything with a monetary value, that your character should purchase. This includes, but is not limited to weapons, armors, den den mushis, ships, and dials. Anything of monetary value to your character specifically should be listed here. Photo thing: This photo thing. Cursed Mask(1500): According to Ruhi, this mask is cursed and will cause those who put it on to become possessed by a dangerous and unspeakable evil. Should you attempt to purchase such a thing, it is at your own peril to put it on. But, be warned you may regret what it causes you to do. a mod if worn Techniques Due to being technically adept Hayumi has technique points equal to 3x her will. Techniques Feats This section is completely optional and it is up to you to fill out at any point during the role play. Simply put, if you feel your character has done something extraordinary feel free to list it here along with a link. Keeping track of these kinds of things will help us come up with special rewards. Category:Approved